Хот-доги и исключения из правил (перевод)
by Diana McQueen
Summary: В нескольких метрах от дома Гермионы веселый Теодор Нотт наблюдал за этой сценой из почетного места, заканчивая свой пятый? хот-дог. Романтика всегда была хорошей, но сопровождая ее чем-то вкусным было бесподобно.


_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Все права на персонажей принадлежат Дж.К. Роулинг. Все права на оригинал принадлежат автору произведения LyraDarcyFoy._

_**DEDICATED TO: **__Автору этого потрясающего произведения LyraDarcyFoy. Спасибо за Ваше творчество!_

— Драко, ты уверен, что это здесь? — Тео огляделся, ища знакомые ориентиры, хотя понимал, что это невозможно, потому что он впервые находился в маггловском Лондоне. — Если бы я тебя не знал, то подумал бы, что мы заблудились.

Драко раздраженно посмотрел на него.

— Пойдем.

Улицы города казались удивительно похожими друг на друга и были настолько переполнены нагруженными рождественскими подарками спешащими людьми в зимних пальто, что трудно было удержаться от мысли, что они уже долгое время ходят по кругу.

По правде говоря, сам Драко тоже никогда не был в маггловском Лондоне, поэтому возможность того, что они заблудились, существовала, но он предпочел бы проглотить тысячу слизней, чем признаться в этом другу.

"Терпение, Малфой", — мысленно повторял он.

Прошло два дня, ночь была тихой, а сейчас ледяной ветер, хлеставший в лицо, стал лучшим напоминанием о том, почему он приносил эту огромную жертву.

В его голове все еще звучали слова, сказанные ему Гермионой. Он тогда промолчал, как полный придурок. Ведь в то время Драко не был так уверен в своих чувствах, потому что всю жизнь предпочитал не подпускать людей слишком близко, и только теперь, кажется, он разобрался в себе.

— Мы можем хотя бы где-нибудь поесть? — жалоба друга вернула Малфоя в реальность. — Я отказываюсь продолжать прогулку на голодный желудок.

Малфой еще сильнее нахмурился.

Однако, несмотря на то, что Тео порой был занозой в заднице, Драко знал, что тот — единственный из его друзей, способный пересечь вместе с ним весь мир, не требуя никаких объяснений. Что Нотт сейчас и сделал, когда Малфой сообщил ему, что крайне важно найти Грейнджер.

В конце концов, этот придурок был его настоящим другом.

— Лучше тебе поспешить, — пробурчал Драко, останавливаясь недалеко от Тео, стараясь понять, где они сейчас. Отслеживающее заклинание было надежным, и он не понимал, почему до сих пор не нашел дом Грейнджер.

Малфой тяжело вздохнул.

— Драко, хочешь попробовать? — Нотт надкусил еду, которую заказал в маленькой будочке, возле которой они остановились на углу. Аромат был непревзойденным, и внешний вид изделия — хотя и очень странный — привлек их внимание.

_Хот-дог_, по крайней мере, так это назвал мужчина в желтом фартуке и смешной шляпе, смотревший на него, как на чудака.

Драко покачал головой.

Правда, он больше не ненавидел магглов, но и не мог отрицать, что в некоторых случаях они вызывали у него отвращение, и даже довольное лицо Нотта не могло его переубедить.

— М-м-м… Как это здорово! — сказал Тео, вгрызаясь уже во второй хот-дог. — Ты уверен, что точно не хочешь? — продолжал настаивать он.

Малфой повернулся к своему другу и увидел большое желтое пятно от соуса прямо у того на носу, которое Тео, видимо, не замечал. Это выглядело настолько смешно, что Драко едва удержался, чтобы не рассмеяться.

Нужно было думать о более важных вещах, например о том, что он скажет Гермионе, когда увидит.

Если ему удастся когда-нибудь найти ее дом.

— Малфой, — позвал его Нотт, подходя снова к ларьку — с желтым пятном на носу и блаженно улыбаясь. — Не был бы ты так любезен одолжить мне маггловских денег? Я забыл свой кошелек.

Драко закатил глаза.

Видимо, втянуть Тео в свою маггловскую авантюру не было такой уж хорошей идей.

Гермиона и Том вышли из кинотеатра после просмотра фильма.

Ей было приятно проводить время с нормальным человеком, у которого неплохо подвешен язык; особенно, если тот не законченный придурок.

По правде говоря, у Гермионы все еще оставался неприятный осадок на душе с того времени, как она последний раз была в волшебном мире и когда по глупости осмелилась признаться в своих чувствах одному идиоту.

Гермиона чувствовала себя ужасно, но больше всего ее раздражало то, что она не знала, правильно ли поняла его поведение или Драко Малфой был настолько ведомым, что не мог решить что-то сам, если это не было прописано в семейном кодексе.

Как бы то ни было, сейчас она меньше всего хотела его увидеть, и если бы это зависело от нее, то они бы не встречались еще много и много лет.

— Я прекрасно провела сегодняшний вечер, — Гермиона счастливо улыбнулась, подходя к дверям своего дома. На улице было холодно, но рядом с этим парнем ей было тепло.

— Как и я, — отозвался Том. — Надеюсь, это не последняя наша встреча.

— Конечно, нет.

Голубые глаза Тома засияли.

— Скоро увидимся, — улыбнулся он, прежде чем поцеловать ее в щеку и уйти по узкой заснеженной тропинке.

Гермиона смотрела ему вслед, пока он не скрылся из виду, и вздохнула.

_Как отличался Том от Драко!_

Как же ей хотелось чувствовать к первому немного того, что переполняло ее ко второму.

Мир был слишком несправедлив.

Она вошла в дом и направилась на кухню. Гермиона провела приятный вечер с Томом, но сейчас не нуждалась ни в чем, кроме чашки горячего шоколада, любимого дивана и хорошей книги — лучшей компании для одинокого зимнего вечера. Грейнджер только успела снять пальто, как кто-то постучал в ее дверь, заставляя вернуться в прихожую.

— Ты что-то забыл? — спросила Гермиона, ожидая увидеть за дверями Тома, но встретилась с серыми глазами Драко Малфоя.

— Да, — ответил он, и Гермиона заметила, как пламенеют его уши. Она не ожидала увидеть его так скоро и тем более здесь.

— Так, и что ты забыл? — словно обороняясь, спросила Грейнджер, не двигаясь с порога.

Малфой порылся в пальто и вытащил небольшой свернутый свиток.

— Вот это.

Гермиона в недоумении перевела взгляд от предмета к Малфою.

— И ты приехал в маггловский Лондон за несколько дней до Рождества, чтобы вручить мне записку? — она посмотрела на него с поднятой бровью. — Ты мог бы ее отправить.

— Я посчитал, что это хороший повод, чтобы прийти к тебе.

Гермиона некоторое время молча смотрела на него, после чего взяла листок и, развернув его, увидела, что тот пуст.

— Это такая шутка?

Драко сделал шаг вперед.

— Я все время думал о том, что ты мне сказала, — Гермиона почувствовала что-то странное в животе, когда Малфой заговорил. — Несколько раз садился, чтобы написать тебе, но понял, что должен набраться храбрости и сказать все лично, — иронично улыбнулся он. — У меня даже появилась безумная идея: купить одну из тех штуковин, что магглы используют для общения, чтобы поговорить с тобой.

— Сотовый телефон?

— Да, один из них, — Драко не знал их название.

— И как бы ты заставил его работать в волшебном мире? — Гермиона скрестила руки на груди, держа в одной руке листок бумаги.

— Я не подумал об этом, — Малфой почесал голову. — Просто мне нужно было поговорить с тобой, чтобы сказать, что я был идиотом.

— Не спорю.

Драко как будто не обратил внимание на ее ремарку и продолжил:

— Всю жизнь я был сосредоточен на том, чтобы контролировать происходящее, не давать воли чувствам, и именно из-за этого я не понимал, каково это — влюбиться…

Он пристально наблюдал за ее реакцией и заметил, как она в удивлении приоткрыла рот.

— До сих пор.

Гермиона почувствовала, как ее сердце стало биться сильнее, и впервые в жизни не знала, что сказать.

— Хорошо, — наконец произнесла она и подумала, что может быть, сможет оправдать молчание Драко в прошлый раз. — Я только что встречалась с парнем, — Гермиона заметила, как он напрягся. — Он особенный, милый и не боится говорить о том, что чувствует.

— Я тоже могу так, — Драко сделал еще один шаг, уменьшая расстояние между ними.

— Но ты этого не сделал! И когда я сказала тебе, что чувствую, ты просто промолчал, дав мне это истолковать, как я захочу, — сказала она не думаю — И ты не захочешь знать, к какому выводу я пришла.

— Грейнджер…

— Видишь, вот об этом я и говорю, — сердито сказала Гермиона. — Ты даже не можешь называть меня по имени, как нормальные люди. Ты все всегда усложняешь своими дурацкими правилами.

— В правилах тоже есть исключения.

— Не с тобой! — фыркнула Грейнджер, заметив, что Малфой приблизился к ее лицу. — Сначала тебе мешали предрассудки чистокровных, потом — твоя неспособность говорить о своих чувствах. Я никак не могу понять тебя! Ты такой… — она не успела закончить фразу, потому что Драко взял в руки ее лицо и заглушил жалобы поцелуем.

Драко не был так хорош в словах, как она, но возможно, этот поцелуй мог бы ей сказать, о чем он молчал. Малфой любил ее, и, хотя ему трудно было найти способ, чтобы об этом сказать, он не был готов ее потерять.

Они целовались, казалось, целую вечность, забывая обо всем мире и сосредоточившись только на этом моменте и чувствах, который были очевидными для обоих.

— Значит… — заговорила Гермиона, все еще прижимаясь к его губам. — Я — исключение?

— Ты мое исключение, — прошептал Драко, нежно смотря на нее.

В нескольких метрах от дома Гермионы веселый Теодор Нотт наблюдал за этой сценой из первого ряда, приканчивая свой пятый хот-дог.

Романтика хороша всегда, но сопровождать ее чем-то вкусным — бесценно. В волшебном мире определенно не хватало такой еды...

Быть может, для такого чуда он лично откроет ресторан в Косом Переулке.


End file.
